Dimensions, Issue 1
Jem and the Holograms: Dimensions #1 is the 1st issue of the Dimensions anthology series, published by IDW Publishing. It was released on December 6th, 2017. Bleeding Cool: Jem and the Holograms Step Into a New Comic Book Dimension(July 21, 2017) Official Synopsis :"In a story by Kate Leth and Tana Ford, the Holograms throw a Dungeons and Dragons game night with Jerrica as the Dungeon Master, and even Synergy joins the fun! And in Sophie Campbell's story, the Misfits (plus some NEW faces) take a break to go on a ski trip, when all hell breaks loose... and so does Pizzazz's cat!" —PreviewsWorld.com Plot Catnap Pizzazz leaves Madmartigan in Clash's care just before she and The Misfits leave on tour. Unfortunately, Clash already has plans with one of her fellow Misfits fans, Misty. She decides to combine cat-sitting with her ski trip. As she and Misty enjoy the slopes, they're soon discovered by Clash's cousin Video and her friends/fellow Holograms groupies Graphix and Shade, who promptly catnap Madmartigan in order to mess with the Misfits. A desperate race down the slopes ensues as Clash and Misty try desperately to rescue Mads. Misty succeeds briefly before Video snatches her back. As the Holograms groupies ski away, Shade uses a sonic device to cause an avalanche to bury Clash and Misty, who are saved by Blaze hang-gliding in to the rescue! Blaze, Clash, and Misty track down and confront the Holograms groupies. Shade uses her sonic device again, but Blaze counteracts it with her voice. Video finally gives up and releases Mads, who happily returns to Clash's arms. Clash swears Blaze and Misty to secrecy in a "groupie promise" and the group returns to the slopes to enjoy the rest of their ski trip. Roll With It The Holograms return from tour and, much to Kimber's dismay, Jerrica gets right back to work. Kimber tries to dissuade her (with no luck) and finally enlists the help of Synergy and the rest of the Holograms to pick out a game for everyone to play together. After some discussion, they finally settle on a oneshot Dungeons & Dragons adventure, with Jerrica as the Dungeon Master. Jerrica tries desperately to keep the group on track, despite multiple diversions -- such as the Holograms' unfamiliarity with the rules, Stormer coming over, and trying to decide what to order for dinner. Once running the game turns into the kind of work they were all trying to pull Jerrica away from, she finally snaps and kills off the party's characters. The Holograms realize they were stressing Jerrica out and offer to have a quiet night in instead. However, Synergy has a suggestion -- she'll be the new Dungeon Master, and starts the group on the Tomb of Horrors campaign. Characters Notable Locations * The Benton House Free Preview Dimensions 1 Preview 1.png Dimensions 1 Preview 2.png Dimensions 1 Preview 3.png Dimensions 1 Preview 4.png Dimensions 1 Preview 5.png Dimensions 1 Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Dimensions 1 Cover A.png|Regular Cover by Tana Ford Dimensions 1 Cover B.png|Alternate Cover by M. Victoria Robado Dimensions 1 Cover RI A.png|Retailer Incentive Cover A by Derek Charm Dimensions 1 Cover RI B.png|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Sophie Campbell References ---- Category:Dimensions (comic) Category:Mini Comics